darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
160
Parapsychologist Dr. Peter Guthrie arrives at Collinwood to study the strange malady of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The mistress of Collinwood lies stiffly in her bed, hovering in the narrow world between life and death. Unable to move, unable to communicate, a slow heartbeat and staring eyes the only indication that life still exists within her. Carolyn is sitting vigil despite the fact that Elizabeth doesn't move. Victoria tries to convince Carolyn to have lunch while she sits with Elizabeth, but Carolyn refuses because she feels Elizabeth is trying to say something to her. Act I Victoria and Carolyn rehash the reasons for and against moving Elizabeth. Carolyn is steadfast in her belief against moving Elizabeth. Carolyn wants specialists; Victoria informs her of the impending visit of Dr. Peter Guthrie. After Victoria goes downstairs, Roger comes in. He is glad Elizabeth is not worse; Carolyn realizes that she could be getting worse since they can't tell. Roger points out that where one wants--and where one has--to be can be different things. Roger accuses Carolyn of being stubbornly reckless. She accuses him of not being upset that the doctor couldn't diagnose Elizabeth. Roger is sure that a diagnosis will eventually lead to Elizabeth's being sent to a hospital. Roger believes he is as concerned as Carolyn, who stands strong in her beliefs. Roger and Carolyn fight over who has the authority and where each other's limits are. Roger again points out that Carolyn is getting more like him every day. Carolyn promises a post-Guthrie update will be given to Roger. Carolyn has the feeling that whatever's troubling Elizabeth can't be cured in a hospital. Act II Dr. Guthrie arrives at Collinwood and talks privately with Victoria. He says that most of his investigations prove false or hallucinated. Guthrie's been filled in by Frank. Victoria admits she's not sure what's real and what isn't. She asks if Guthrie has ever seen a ghost. He hasn't seen one, but has gathered proof that they exist. He gives her a plausible cover story to tell everyone. Roger meets Guthrie and promises to be disappointed if Guthrie can't find an explanation. Roger enlists Guthrie's aid in removing Elizabeth; Guthrie says he'll remove Elizabeth if anything that he suspects is true. Act III Carolyn meets Guthrie, who tells her that Elizabeth's case might be psychosomatic. Guthrie examines Elizabeth and questions Carolyn. She and Victoria fill him in on Elizabeth's recent memory lapse and collapse. Guthrie suspects a delayed reaction to some form of trauma. Further examination leads Guthrie to believe Elizabeth is in a trance—that is, a state of suspended animation. Act IV Guthrie likens it to a hypnotic state. He wants to move her out of the house because he believes the thing that influenced her into the trance may be in the house. Carolyn is reluctant. Guthrie says Elizabeth may never recover, but they should try to do anything they can for her, starting with removing Elizabeth. Victoria rationalizes that Elizabeth didn't grasp what was happening; Carolyn finally concedes. Guthrie wants silence on the Elizabeth matter; he wants to move covertly to learn what caused her to go catatonic. Memorable quotes : Roger: Our family doctor claims that he's never seen anything like this in all of his experience. I certainly hope that you don't come away with the same comment. : Dr. Guthrie: Well, I, uh, from what I've heard, I well might. : Roger Collins: Well, I should be very disappointed in you if you do. However, Doctor, if your findings are similar, I hope that you will persuade my niece that her mother should be sent to a hospital. : Dr. Guthrie: Mr. Collins, if what I suspect is true, the patient will not spend another moment in this house. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence, most likely due to Joan Bennett's schedule. The previous episode to be recorded was 158. * First appearance of John Lasell as the character Peter Guthrie. Story * TIMELINE: Day 35 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Vicky and Dr. Guthrie enter the drawing room, you can hear stagehands whispering. * Dr. Guthrie says that he would like to stay at "Collingwood." End credits announcement * Glenn Ford and Shirley MacLaine star in a lusty western played for laughs. See The Sheepman on Sunday Night Movie in color on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 160 on the IMDb0160